An Affair of Ethics
by Linkie
Summary: Rachel stole her employee Brooke's original drawings and sold them in her clothing store, making them known as her own creations. Brooke stole some models back realizing they were hers and got fired and sued by her exboss whose lawyer is Lucas. BL Ch.9 up
1. Prologue

**An Affair of Ethics**

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill characters_

_A/N: Chapters will be rather short for a change but try enjoying them though… and you know what it does mean: the shorter, the quicker to update!_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Humor, Romance_

_Summary: Famous designer __**Rachel Gattina**__ stole her employee __**Brooke Davis**__'s original drawings and sold them in her clothing store, making them known as her own creations.  
Noticing the similarities between her models and the clothes in the shop, Brooke stole some models from the shop, stating they were hers.__She got fired and sued by the firm that employed her. __**Lucas Scott**__ is a famous lawyer, friend with Rachel and represents her against Brooke._ [**BL**

-----

Prologue

"So..." Brooke paused for a second, scrutinizing the man's face. She was trying to find out what he was thinking of the situation, and if by the slightest miracle, he believed in her version of the events. But no emotion was crossing his face at the precise moment. He was like some Greek statue, she thought. And the comparison didn't even make her smile inside. She was too frustrated for that. "Will you help me with it? I mean, there's certainly something to do against her?"

Saying she looked slightly worried and hopeless would be an understatement. It was her future life he had between his hands. She had lost everything and yet, it didn't seem to be enough for her ex-boss. She replaced the shoulder strap of her black top and leaned her upper body forward, placing her elbows on his desk. She bit the bottom of her lip, rather suggestively. He knew she was teasing him, using her feminine assets (such as her large cleavage) to deviate his attention.

The young man let out an embarrassed sigh and leaned against his leather armchair. Some basic psychologist would have said the simple gesture was the result of fear of being too close to her. She had leaned forward, he had leaned backward. Classic situation after a sexual intercourse resulting of a nightstand.

The fast is he would have helped her, really, if he had been able to. But he was tied by his contract with the agency.

"I can't help you. It's not…it's… it's not ethical..." He stuttered, feeling nervous under her glare. It was so unlike him to act out this way with a woman. He had to pull himself together and show he lead the _debate_. He hadn't been nervous in so long… actually ever since he passed his law exams. Clearing his throat, he looked back into her hazel threatening eyes. "I mean, it's not because she's my friend and I am used to be loyal to my friends." He added, just for the sake of adding something because he realized it wasn't relevant, at all.

She let out a sigh, rolling her eyes at his transparence. He was bothered by her constant interruptions, of course. But he was trying not to let it get to him. She was playing him, he knew it.

"It's just... damn it, don't you understand? We slept together Brooke, you know? And I am sure as hell they would find a way to prove it if I were to change of side and defend you against them."

Solid excuse, uh? Well, at least he thought. He didn't even know her, so why in the hell would he risk a good million worthy contract with a big company for her?

"But she is lying and you know it! And…" She protested defeated, feeling the injustice.

The man shrugged his shoulders and she scoffed in reply. _Typical man thing_, she thought bitterly.

"I see," She said dryly. "…you are just so full of bullshit! Damn it!"

She rapped her fist on the desk in massive oak and got up from her chair, almost over-balancing it. The blond man didn't get _too_ nervous or impressed by her anger though. He remained as _calm_ as he had been moments later.

"Look, I'm sorry, I swear if I could do something for you, I would." He told her, sternly.

She laughed dryly, retrieving her purse and coat, her blood boiling inside her veins. She had to leave his office before exploding.

"Brooke, let's talk about it calmly …okay?" He paused and she shot him a glare, standing up, arms crossed in front of her chest. "Rachel suggested you two could find a financial arrangement; maybe it's not a bad idea. She's not as bad as you think…and she doesn't want any more bad publicity. You don't really have a choice…You're broke, have no job, no home. Where would you find the money and strength to go on trial?" So, Brooke guessed, Lucas was like any other man: he loved to avoid conflict. Too bad she had promised herself she would fight for the truth…stupid truth.

"Screw you Lucas!" She suddenly shouted, realizing his mouth was forming a very timid smile. And he was making fun of her on top of all…

"You already did that for me, babe… twice to be exact." He answered quickly, trying to do it cockily, but he was almost blushing at the thought of their previous, agitated night.

She shot him another powerful, wonderfully cold glare and opened the door in a swift movement. She didn't know what to say anymore. Lucas remained on his chair, a small smirk on her face. Fire, the woman was fire and he knew it wasn't the last time he was going to be hearing from her.

Brooke slammed the door of his office seconds later, fuming inside. She couldn't believe the stupid jerk. He knew she was the one being honest about the case, and she seriously wondered how he could be friends with someone like Rachel Gattina, her opponent.

Rachel Gattina, the woman who had stolen her designs, then made them known as her own creations and finally who was suing her for misrepresentation when she had told the media she was the one who had designed Rachel's so called creations.

Rachel Gattina, the woman who was going to pay for messing with Brooke Penelope Davis.

Because no one in their right mind did…

Game was on.

_To be continued…_

_----- _

_Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 1

**An Affair of Ethics**

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill characters_

_A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews! I was so pleased to see so many people had liked the prologue! Here's more… there's no BL in it but there will be soon!_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Humor, Romance_

-----

Chapter One

"What the hell is wrong with you? I told you…" Her voice could probably be heard from outside the buildings. Yet, she didn't consider she was yelling after the woman… just discussing, that's it. It's not like she cared anyway. If it was the only way to make herself heard, then let it be.

"…I just want to get my scarf back. I forgot it in his office the other day. So please," That's supposed to be the polite phrase but really, she wasn't being courteous at all. "…could you at least go check if it's in there?" She wasn't making a scene yet, but if she didn't get what she wanted soon, she would really get furious at the personal secretary of her 'favorite' lawyer…

"I'm sorry Ms Davis but I am not allowed to enter Mr. Scott's office when he is not there." She was stubborn, she could give her that. But no one was as stubborn as Brooke Davis.

"Are you kidding me?" Her throat made a funny sound and the middle aged woman felt her nostrils unconsciously moving.

"Listen…" The secretary started timidly. She was immediately cut off by Brooke who couldn't even support her twangy voice anymore.

"No, I won't listen to your bullshit! I came all the way from Charleston in taxi and you tell me you can't give my scarf back to me because you can't go there without his permission? You know what, he won't even know if you give me the key to his office… I can go in there and check it myself if you're too much of a chicken." She suggested and only earned a good laugh from the dark-haired woman.

"Look Ms, I am deeply sorry but you can't do that. Just…just take an appointment with him or come back this afternoon around 5pm. He'll be back from the Courthouse by then."

Defeated, Brooke leaned down against the woman office and sighed. "I can't. I have a plane to take at 1pm. I can't postpone it." Her parents had sent her a plane ticket so she could fly to her hometown to visit them. It was their only condition to give her some money. "Damn, just let me in for God's sake!" Brooke replied with a moan.

The scarf was a gift from her late grandmother. It wasn't something special, but it had it's sentimental meaning. Penelope had offered it to her the day she had had her first date with a boy. She hadn't worn it then, because she didn't want to look like an old granny. But ever since the old lady was dead, she did wear it very often.

"I'm sorry, I have to refuse your request." Was the secretary's only reply.

"Then I'll lead myself without your help…" Brooke walked ahead in direction of the precious office which was situated at the end of the corridor.

"Miss! Excuse me Miss but you can't do that!" A young, athletic looking woman yelled, running after the brunette. Peyton Jagielski was Lucas' associate and bestfriend. She had seen the dark-haired young woman walking by and had guessed she was trying to escape from Lyn, Lucas' and hers secretary.

"Like hell I can't!" Brooke replied with a smirk. She placed her hand on the door knob and turned it. She realized it was blocked from the inside by someone else and let out a frustrated sigh. "Lucas, open the damn door immediately or I tell everybody about what you did to me!"

She heard a laugh and couldn't help but feel stupid. She banged her head against the door, not once but twice and tried to push the door once again. She pulled all her strength into the gesture and yet, Lucas wouldn't cede.

"Look, this is stupid. I just want my scarf back, nothing more." She finally said. She heard commotion inside. He was probably moving the furniture off the way to the door. Brooke's eyes lit up when the door eventually opened… but they suddenly got very somber when she noticed the guy wasn't Lucas.

"Hi! I'm Lucas' brother, Nathan." He introduced himself with a big smile, stretching his hand out. He seemed proud of himself the stupid man… Brooke glared at his hand and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You are such a fool!" Brooke slapped him on the face and turned on her heels, now even more exasperated since she had been played by someone else. Her parents had always said violence wasn't a solution. But there are difficult times and she felt like it had been one. Yet, her hand hurt now…his cheek bones were probably made of steel.

Nathan placed a hand upon his burning cheek and let out a dreamy sigh.

"Luke was right, she's feisty." He whispered as he watched the beautiful woman leaving. He heard a laugh coming from his brother's partner in business and turned to her.

"More like crazy…" She corrected him as she turned on her heels and walked back into her office to work with her husband on the big case singer Haley James had given them. Their client wanted to break her contract with other singer Chris Keller and it wasn't an easy task since she had signed for two years of touring and only had done six months, yet.

Tbc…

-----

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 2

**An Affair of Ethics**

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill characters, or the plot or anything.  
_

_Rating: T_

_A/N: thanks for the reviews people! I'm really, really happy you like this story! _

_I hope you don't mind the short chapters though. I'm still not used to them. Also, sorry, but there's not Brucas in this chapter... but there will be plenty in the next one. _

_Genre: Humor, Romance_

-----  


Chapter Two

"She came here again, yesterday." It was a few days after the last scene they had had with the crazy woman. She had come to his office three times already and yet it had only been a week since they had slept together. "This time, she wanted to talk to you… how unpredictable." She added sarcastically of course.

"Damn it…" Lucas muttered and leaned his back against his chair, feeling totally, completely defeated. What the hell did this woman want? He had thought he had been clear with her. He had told her he didn't want to see her ever again. And yet, she was still here, haunting his days and nights.

"I told her you were on a business trip in New York. She went straight to the airport to know if it was true. You realize she insinuated I was a liar… The nerve your little _girlfriend_ has…" Peyton scoffed, sitting down on the only empty part of his desk. She knew Lucas hated it when she sat there that but she _almost_ did this unconsciously.

The blonde lawyer let out a sigh, and closed Rachel's dossier. "She's not my girlfriend, okay? Just some nightstand…" He muttered the last part and watched as Peyton raised an eyebrow, doubtful about it.

"Anyway, I swear, you better talk to her once and for all or she'll never leave you alone. You realize she's not gonna stop here, right?" She questioned him and seeing his reaction, she became conscious Lucas Scott was dumber than the majority of the men she had encountered before. She didn't understand how he could not comprehend women better since he had been raised by his mother only.

"Look Peyton, I can't, okay? She's the opponent in Rachel's case. It's against the law to talk to the other part in a case. You and I both perfectly know that." Who was he kidding? Of course she did know. The one who apparently had forgotten all about it was him since he had slept with the woman in question.

"I was just saying…" She surrendered, noticing it was a touchy subject. "…you shouldn't have slept with her." She reproached him with a glare that said everything she thought about the situation.

"Like I didn't already know that." He muttered, scowling at his bestfriend. Peyton realized he was taking out his anger on her and frowned. That was Lucas Scott: never thinking he could be the one guilty in any situation he obviously took part.

"But how could you be so stupid to have sex with the one Rachel pressed charges against? I mean, didn't you know it was her?"

"I…of course I knew who she was. I'm not that dumb!" He retorted and Peyton smirked, obviously thinking otherwise. "Look, I just… She was so…convincing. And, and you don't know how it had been since I… you know?" Lucas slightly blushed at his reply and Peyton laughed as his cheeks got even redder.

"Oh my god Lucas! I can't believe you! You should really try thinking with something else than your little penis. Like your peanut sized brain for instance."

"Ah, ah…" He rolled his eyes at her and took a breath. He was trying not to let her get on his nerves. "You can't understand Pey. You're not a guy. We have different reactions and needs. I swear I should have waited for Nathan to be here instead of asking you…"

"Yeah right…his advices are just so better than mine!" She exclaimed sarcastically and both shared a laugh thinking of Nathan's pitiful love life. His last action had been trying to get a date from superstar Haley James… like he could afford a woman of her league!

"Okay maybe not…" Lucas said once they had sobered down. "Peyton…what do I do?" He asked in a whine and the blonde woman leaned over and shoved him in the chest.

"Get over yourself and ask her out this time."

"Wh-what?" He replied in a throaty laugh. He seriously thought she was joking but her straight face told him otherwise. "You know, that's why I never ask you about my issues with women."

"I mean…she obviously want something from you. I saw her, she's rather good looking. So you invite her to diner or something… in a restaurant so it's in an uncommon place… and you ask her what she really wants from you." She shrugged, thinking it wasn't that big of deal.

"And?" He asked expecting something more.

"What and? Well you give her what she wants. If it's sex then you're lucky, knowing you. If it's something more then you're screwed."

"What could she want more than sex?"

"A relationship." A voice said wisely before Peyton could answer. Nathan appeared at the door, an apparent smirk on his tired face. He had spent the night partying.

Lucas' chuckled as his brother made his way inside the office. "You can't be serious Nate… why would she want a relationship with me?"

"You know how women are…they do not work like us… they immediately get romantically involved…maybe she's like…in love with you?" Nathan raised an eyebrow playfully while Lucas rolled his eyes at him.

"Right…" The blonde man turned to his bestfriend, annoyed. "Peyton, tell my brother he's crazy."

Peyton hesitated before answering. She didn't want Lucas to be mad at her but she thought Nathan was right for once. "I…um, actually, I think he might not be wrong about the relationship thing…"

"Oh god…I'm so screwed…" Lucas put his head between his hands and sighed loudly.

_What the hell was he going to do?_

Tbc…

-----

Please Review! More soon!

Loads of Love, Linkie.


	4. Chapter 3

**An Affair of Ethics**

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill characters, or its places._

_A/N: Thanks guys for your numerous and supportive reviews! I can't believe you guys really like this story… I sometimes find it pointless and well…not really deep…and very crazy! Well, I guess that's because I'm the one writing it, I can't be objective. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, totally BL!_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Humor, Romance_

-----

Chapter Three

Our two protagonists were sitting in a nice expensive Italian restaurant. Soft opera music was played by real musicians. It was a very romantic ambiance and Lucas couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with all of this. He should have never listened to Peyton and Nathan. He shifted nervously on his seat as he watched Brooke put down her knife and fork.

"When you called me this morning, I couldn't believe it… I mean, it was kinda…unexpected after our last encounter." Brooke told him while sipping her glass of red wine. She didn't like red wine but she was willing to make efforts tonight. After all, Lucas had taken the first step.

"I…" Lucas cleared his throat awkwardly and continued. "I thought of it and realized we might have common interests."

"Like?" Brooke raised an eyebrow playfully, challenging him to find an okay answer. And it wasn't an easy task. She was waiting for him to say something _so_ wrong she would be able to leave him standing.

"I don't know yet. I guess I'll tell you once this night is over…" He said mysteriously and Brooke laughed quietly. Lucas Scott knew how to play with women. And the brunette promised herself she wouldn't give into his charms tonight. As much as he was attractive, she didn't feel like having him in her bed after their diner. And she didn't know why…

"Fine, if that's the way you wanna play." Brooke paused and placed her elbows on the table. She scrutinized his face curiously and let out a small giggle. "So…tell me the truth."

"Yeah?" He replied as he started eating his tasty, refined course.

"What's with the diner in this cozy restaurant? Are you trying to impress me?" Ever since he had phoned her to ask her on a date she had been wondering why. He had obviously something under his sleeve but she couldn't guess what.

"What? So you'd have preferred some other place like a fast-food or a pizza?" He joked and she narrowed her eyes at him in answer. Why the hell did he ask questions when he already knew what the answers would be.

"No, of course not. I love luxury. I'm a woman of choice after all."

"Right…" He stifled a laugh and she glared at him, ever so playfully. She was trying to keep it cool for the moment…at least until she was finished with her meal.

"Stop laughing at me!" She threw her napkin at him and he smiled at her, catching her hand. Brooke pulled away, uncomfortable with the simple gesture. "You know I'm not sleeping with you tonight, uh?"

"Wh- what? I wasn't thinking that!" He protested, as a slight blush crept onto his face. She rolled her eyes at his response. It was obvious he was lying. Lawyers were liars anyway; they couldn't live without their daily amount of lies.

"Right Lucas, I believe you, heck I think you even believe yourself." She said in a mocking laugh. Lucas wasn't really happy with the fact she was making fun of him and she could see the anger and frustration on his face.

"Look, can we eat now?" He sighed loudly. He was fed up with trying with her.

"Aren't you so eager to go back to my apartment… for a last drink…?" She let out an amused chuckle and Lucas closed his eyes for a second, trying to remain calm… Unfortunately it wasn't working very well.

"Fine, you know what? I give up." He threw his napkin on the table and glared at her. "I'm tired of pretending I'm having a nice time with you. I'm so fed up with your attitude with me. You know I'm trying to be nice. And all you're doing is making fun of me… I swear, I don't even know why I listened to Peyton's crap."

"Okay, you are so full of yourself Lucas! It's always you, you, you! Didn't it occur to you I knew you had planned something to screw me over a second time?"

"Screw you? The only way I would have screwed you would have been if I had actually _wanted_ to sleep with you!"

"Right… like I would have wanted you in my bed anyway!" She snapped back and earned a scoff from him.

"You sure did the first time." That was low; he had to admit it… She sent him the most powerful, horrifying glare in reply.

"I was wasted, you bastard! And you know it!" She retorted loudly and everybody in the room turned their heads towards the commotion between the two.

"So wasted you still knew who I was!" He replied angrily, feeling his cheek growing hot and his heart pounding against his chest.

"I didn't know it was you! I thought you were some student or something! I discovered who you were when I found your id card on my desk the next morning…" Brooke got up and placed a bill of fifty dollars on the table. "That's for the wine and the food. I don't wanna owe you anything." She pulled her coat and glared at him one last time.

"You didn't know?" He whispered, now feeling awkward and guilty. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid…

"No, I didn't." She said with a harsh tone, glaring at him like she was about to kill him. Lucas leaned back on his chair, slightly afraid. "Thanks for the diner Lucas. It was really great talking to you and sorting things out. Just so you know: the majority of people are not like you, vicious and pervert."

And with that last sentence, she left him standing in the restaurant, feeling rather relieved.

It was now time to execute her payback plan.

Tbc…

-----

Please, review again!


	5. Chapter 4

**An Affair of Ethics**

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill characters or its places, or anything from the show...  
_

_A/N: Oh guys, thanks for the reviews once again! Here's more, we finally get to meet Jake... and we'll meet Haley in the next one!  
_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Humor, Romance _

-----

Chapter Four

"I'm so dead… Rachel's gonna kill me for good this time…" Lucas placed a hand on his forehead, sighing painfully. The hangover was terrible but the news of Brooke pressing charges against _Jagielski, Scott and Co_ were even worse.

Peyton sat down on the red sofa next to him and crossed her legs together. "But… exactly… what's her pretext? I mean, she can't press charges without a good excuse…"

"That I made a wrongful act… because of what happened between us… That I should have dropped Rachel's case as soon as I had discovered who she was."

"I can't believe you let her leave the restaurant the other night. You should have gone after her." Peyton paused then added, feeling Lucas' glare on her. "At least, she would have thought twice before doing this…"

"I guess I understand her. She'd been royally screwed up by Rachel after all." Jake added, feeling suicidal today. "And you told her she was the one using you… you attacked her, Rachel attacked her as well and I understand she felt offended." Jake tried to reason his friend. Peyton shot a nasty glare at her husband and put a hand on her bestfriend's upper arm as in an attempt to steady him. She could tell in was on the verge.

"Offended?" Lucas scoffed not believing his ears. One of his closest friends was taking Brooke's side and he couldn't help but feel betrayed. Jake didn't even know the crazy woman.

"Luke, what Jake's trying to say is that she was stolen and yet Rachel's playing the victim." Peyton said and Jake rolled his eyes at his wife. She was always trying to protect Lucas from what people thought about him. She was treating him like he was a child. And she was doing the same with Nathan. Maybe it was time those two grow up…

"And you can't tell us you're not doing the same thing Rachel's doing. Look Lucas, the girl lost everything: her job, her living place and probably some dignity. She's the victim in this case, not you." Jake paused and looked at his friend who was shaking his head at him in denial. "You are an asshole and you deserve everything you got." He added in spur of the moment.

"Jake…, damn it!" Peyton muttered once she had realized the weight of his words. Lucas shot the man a glare and took a sip of his water with an aspirin. "So, what do you plan to do?"

"I don't know… I guess I have to give Rachel's case up." Lucas told them, defeated. It wasn't like he had a choice anyway.

"I guess you do… I don't think it's a bad thing after all. You don't even believe her version." Peyton pointed out and Lucas couldn't help but agree with her.

"You know what could be funny?" Jake questioned with a chuckle. He seemed to be the only one thinking Lucas' situation was amusing apparently. He didn't understand why his friends were making such a big deal out of it.

"What?" Lucas replied as Peyton and he shared a glance, wondering what Jake found funny in this _sordid_ story.

"Well, your new _girlfriend_ comes here and asks that you defend her case against Rachel-ho…"

"Okay first of all…she isn't my girlfriend. How many times do I have to say this?" Lucas glared at him and then added: "…and secondly…she can't do that. She wouldn't. I mean, we both hate each other."

"Why not? She's free to choose any lawyer of the country, isn't she? Plus she would know how to pay the honorarium…" He said suggestively. Peyton slapped his arm and he yelled a bit at the violence of her act.

"No, she can't do that! I mean, I'm friends with Rachel…and…" Lucas stuttered, completely in denial.

"And nothing… She can do that. Besides, I don't think you two hate each other. If you really did, you wouldn't have slept together." Jake pointed out and Peyton found herself unconsciously acquiescing.

"We didn't even know each other when we did… I swear, she's impossible. She gets on my nerves every time she opens her mouth and she's such a manipulative chick. Plus, she's arrogant and she's always whining, and she's… she's so stubborn. And she thinks she's better than everyone…"

"Exactly like you. It's funny, the more you talk about her, the more I think you two are made for each other." Jake told him laughing a bit.

"Right…" Lucas rolled his eyes at him.

Peyton uncrossed her legs and looked up at Lucas tentatively. "You should call her Luke." She bit her lip, waiting for his reply.

"What? No Peyton, not again! You can't seriously think I would do that…"

"And apologize…Try to make things better between the two of you… maybe she will reconsider her position and leave you the hell alone?"

"Fine, I'll do it… but only if you're standing next to me when I make that call… Oh, and if she wants another diner, I'm making it a double date with you two as the other couple. And Nathan better come too." Jake chuckled, thinking it was a joke. When Lucas didn't return the grin, he laughed even more. He couldn't believe how childishly his friend was acting.

"We have a deal Mr. Scott." Peyton said playfully and shook her bestfriend's hand to seal the deal.

"Let's the fun begin…" Jake added with a wicked smile.

_He was sure they were going to have fun!_

Tbc…

-----

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 5

**An Affair of Ethics**

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill characters_

_A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews! Im glad you all loved Jake... Oh and just so you guys know, it's gonna take a while before BL get together!. Anyway, this chapter is well, I don't know how to qualify it... It is focused on the relationship Brooke/Haley. Enjoy._

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Humor, Romance_

-----  


Chapter Five 

"I can't believe you're doing this again… How many chances are you gonna give him?"

"Oh, ya know what they say? Third time's the charm…" She replied slyly, raising an eyebrow playfully.

"But I mean, the guy's been nothing but a jerk to you. I don't understand why you're still trying. Unless…" Her new friend trailed off, thinking deeply. The two had met at _Scott & Jagielsky_ and had immediately sympathized. When Haley had learned about the brunette's situation, she had offered her a place to stay until justice was done.

Looking at herself in the big mirror, Brooke realized she had changed over the past two weeks. She looked dreamier, broodier also, and well, she had taken the whole afternoon to get ready for her evening with Lucas. It was now almost 5 pm and she was practically done already. It was like she was almost… excited and eager to see him again.

"Unless what?" The brunette answered after a moment, noticing the singer's eyes on her. "I don't have a choice. Look, I have no place to live anymore (except yours but it's not mine), no money and my job…let's not even talk about my job. I'm screwed and I need him on my side. Because you're nice and all, but I can't take advantage of your hospitality indefinitely."

"You like him, why don't you admit it to yourself?" Haley questioned with a knowing look.

"Because I certainly don't … He's selfish, arrogant, opportunist, macho, and stubborn and impossible. He's always right about any thing we discuss, he's seen everything. He's seriously detestable." Brooke scoffed, pulling her favorite necklace around her neck. Her eyes widened when she took in the fact she only pulled it on for the big occasions. _Damn it…why am I trying to impress him?_

"But you're still attracted. I think that's cool if you like him since you're going on a date with him…"

"I just want a closure. And it's not really a date." Brooke cut her off quickly. She did not want Haley to dwell on the subject and start talking about things she ignored.

"Why would you need a closure if you two are not even friends?" The blonde haired woman pointed out. Brooke stood up, mouth wide open, not knowing what to answer at the moment. She eventually found something, believable.

"I wanna know if that slut of Rachel Gattina found another lawyer, just as competent. I heard by one of my ex colleagues Bevin she had hired some guy called Felix Tagarro. He already won against Scott once or twice. They say he's one of the best out there."

"Really? So what if Lucas knows or not? It doesn't concern him anymore."

"Still according to Bevin, Lucas hates Felix with passion and Felix hates him too, and I'm sure Lucas would like the competition…"

"Oh I see." Haley glanced at her mischievously and Brooke turned to look at her, fed up with her sly comments.

"Look, I can't pay a lawyer so I need him to do it for free…"

"Are you gonna sleep with him again?"

"We'll see. I'd prefer if we didn't… You know? I don't wanna mix business and pleasure. But if it the only way to get him to defend me…" She trailed off, dreamily thinking of how the night could end…

"You shouldn't do that. I mean… this is a big deal Brooke."

"What?" Brooke turned to her and put her hands on her hips.

"You can't sleep with him."

"Why not? Have you seen him properly Hales? He's totally fine, good looking and I can tell you he's a great lay too." Haley blushed a bit when Brooke stated that. She wasn't a prude or anything but she wasn't really at ease when talking about sex with her.

"Because… because you like him and it would kill you if you only had sex with him to pay him. You're not a whore for god's sake."

Brooke remained silent as the famous singer got up and opened the guestroom door. Could she really? Could she like him?

"W-wait Haley!" Brooke grabbed her arm and the petite woman sighed loudly.

"What again? I'm kinda fed up with your soul-baring, you know!" She jerked Brooke's hand away and glared at her menacingly.

"No Haley wait! I just… I need you tonight so I don't make so stupid move." Brooke whined like a baby and even stamped her foot to the floor.

"What?" Haley thought she hadn't heard right. Had she just said…? She turned around and looked at Brooke expectantly.

"You can come with me to the diner? Please? You'd be my keeper or something?" Brooke took Haley's hands in hers and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I don't know Brooke…" Haley let out a throaty laugh. Brooke sighed, putting her head between her hands.

"Please…you're the only one I trust… And I don't know if I'll be able to resist him this time!" Brooke pouted a bit and Haley caved in.

"Fine. But you're washing the dishes everyday until you leave my house then."

_Hell no! Why can't you just have a dishwasher, like everyone in this damn country? _

"Fine, deal sealed." Brooke said feeling even more enthusiastic about the evening ahead.

"And you let me borrow one of your dresses, and you help me with my hair. I might as well make a good impression on your _boyfriend_." She fluttered her eyelashes at her, emphasizing the last word slyly.

"Pff… you're too _short_ to wear my clothes, _mini-me_."

"_Screw you_… or wait, I bet I'll let Lucas do that for you tonight…"

The young brunette shot her friend a cold glare and disappeared into the bathroom to find her earrings, groaning. Haley let out a satisfied sigh: she always had the last word…even with someone as stubborn as Brooke.

-----

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 6

**An Affair of Ethics**

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill characters_

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, and sorry for the wait! Got one busy week-end... Btw, I'm glad you liked the Baley... And I hope you'll love this chapter... _

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Humor, Romance _

-----

Chapter Six

_Oh my God, this is so awkward…Why did he have to bring his whole crew with him? _Brooke looked at her friend. Haley seemed rather fine with Lucas' little brother by her side. Well, at least one of them was okay. She didn't feel too comfortable being there with unfamiliar faces._  
_

"So, are we ordering yet or what?" Nathan's voice suddenly broke the silence. Five heads turned to either look at him blankly, or glare at him coldly. It depends of who we're talking about. Nathan couldn't help but blush as he met Haley's eyes. She looked stunning tonight and he wouldn't mind bringing her home… so, in order for his plan to work, Lucas better work out with Brooke…

"Um… waitress please!" Peyton lifted her hand so the woman would see they were ready to order. The blonde then turned to her husband who was smiling smugly at Lucas. The two men were apparently having a secret quiet conversation on their own. It was their eye thing Peyton had never caught. She kicked Jake's leg under the table so he would notice her. When he yelped, she realized she hadn't been very soft with him. _Sorry_, she mouthed but her eyes were laughing. Jake glared at her and turned to the others. Nathan was completely enthralled in whatever Haley James was telling him while Lucas and Brooke were looking at everything but each other.

After what seemed a very, very long time, one waitress arrived to take their orders. "Sorry, we've got lots of people today. So, what will you all take?"

"Um, I'll take a filet mignon with French Fries _s'il te plait_, _mademoiselle_." Nathan said with his best French accent. Haley couldn't help but let out a laugh at his antics. Jake, Lucas and Peyton shared a surprised look. Never in a million years would they have though Nathan and Haley could have a nice time together.

"Uh, we'll both take a chili con carne, please." Jake said for his wife and him… It was funny, they were always eating the same thing at a restaurant. This way, they could compare their feelings on their meal after.

"Make it three." Haley added and gave the waitress a small smile.

"Fine." She then looked expectantly at Brooke and at Lucas who were still reading the carte. Brooke felt eyes on her and lifted her head.

"Oh sorry, I'll take a Caesar salad please." Brooke told her rather coldly.

"And I'll go for a carpaccio of beef with fries too, and without either parmesan or capers." Lucas added and leaned over Brooke to give the menu back to the waitress. His elbow brushed against her chest and she couldn't help but feel troubled by the friction between their bodies.

"Do you guys want some wine with it?"

"Uh, I don't know, why don't we take another Champagne bottle?" Brooke asked the others, carefully ignoring Lucas' eyes.

"Hey you're right! We've got a contract to celebrate between the two of you!" Nathan agreed looking at Lucas and then at Brooke. This time both Jake and Haley exploded in laugher seeing Lucas' face.

"You're serious, you want me to defend you?" Lucas asked Brooke directly. Peyton winced, biting her bottom lip hard. This didn't seem good at all. Why did Nathan have to bring the dreaded subject right now?

"Oh so now he talks…" She muttered and turned to face him. "To tell you the truth Lucas, I was waiting for this diner to end before taking a decision. Because I'm not sure you'll be good enough to defend my interests against Rachel's new lawyer."

"Oh really?" Lucas scoffed arrogantly; a bit offended she thought he wouldn't be good enough against another lawyer. He was one of the best out there, he knew it, and everybody did.

"She's already got a new lawyer?" Peyton asked the brunette who couldn't feel more grateful she had to ask that question.

"Yep, some guy named Felix Tagarro or something… He's very good apparently."

"No…" Lucas shook his head, not believing his ears. How Rachel could? She knew they hated him… "No… It's not… how…"

"The little bitch…" Jake muttered while both Peyton and Lucas nodded along.

"I guess by the look on your faces that you guys know him?" Haley questioned with a smile. She could already tell Lucas was going to take the case. His face said it all…

"Fine, I'll do it; I'll defend you against Rachel… for free seeing as you don't have any money." So kind of him… Jake thought as he noticed the glimmer in his friend's eyes. He was willing to do anything just to put Felix back to his place.

"You will? Really?" Brooke asked excitedly and he rolled his eyes at her. Couldn't she be more extravagant already?

"I just said it Brooke."

"Oh this is so great! Thanks, really, I don't know what I would have done if you'd said no." Brooke placed a hand on his leg under the table and gently rubbed his thigh.

"Yeah okay, no need to exaggerate…" He groaned a bit, noticing every eye was on them. He pulled her hand off his leg but didn't tear his eyes away from hers. What the hell was she trying to do? Just when he was starting to have a little respect for her…

"So you two kiss to seal the deal now?" Nathan said with a chuckle, noticing Lucas' eyes were still settled on Brooke. He was so sure those two were going to have sex tonight and that also meant very good news for him…and Haley. The young singer was going to get very, very lucky!

Brooke smiled at Haley victoriously. She had won a battle against that two faced bitch Rachel Sluttina… she had a lawyer…one of the best out there.

-----

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 7

**An Affair of Ethics**

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill characters_

_A/N: Drunken scene, I'm not sure I did doing a good job…anyway, tahnks for the reviews!  
_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Humor, Romance _

-----

Chapter Seven

Lucas placed his hand on the small of Brooke's back, and led Haley and her to his car. Jake kissed his wife and followed his friend to the parking lot. Lucas was a bit tipsy and couldn't drive so he had asked Jake to do the 'job' at his place. Jake glanced back at Peyton worriedly when he saw Lucas slapping a giggling Brooke on the butt. Nathan glared at his friend, and then entered his car and slammed the door. Jake knew the younger Scott brother wasn't pleased at all since he wanted to bring Haley home. But he also knew it was already a bad idea to bring Lucas with him and didn't feel like dealing with two hormonal guys instead of only one. Both women were drunk and Nathan wouldn't be able to control himself if one of them begged him for sex or something. And he wasn't sure Lucas would either…

"Lucas… what do I do to thank you?" Brooke whispered, laying her head on his shoulder a few minutes after Jake had started the car.

"Brooke sit down please, we're almost at Haley's." Lucas chuckled, noticing she was completely delusional.

"I…I'm sorry I've been a bitch to you before."

"Okay… I forgive you." Lucas took a sip of the vodka flask he had hidden in his jacket and winked at Brooke.

"Me too!" She pouted as he took another sip and didn't give her one. Jake looked at them through the driving mirror suspiciously. Lucas sent him a small fake smile and glanced back at the brunette once his friend had taken his eyes off them.

"Will you just shut up please? Every time you open your mouth, I'm on the verge of puking. And if Jakey sees me with the flask, I'm dead. I trust you to keep it a secret."

"Of course…only if you share, _boyfriend_…"

He sighed as she did her puppy dog eyes. "Fine." He handed her the bottle and she took a long sip.

"Thank you _Lucky Luke_…" Brooke looked at him with odd eyes. Finally, she smiled at him and unbuckled her safety belt. She climbed him and sat on his laps, a leg on each side. Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and locked his hands behind. He looked up into her eyes full of lust and gave her a quick kiss which soon turned into something more.

"Lucas!" Jake snapped, noticing the couple was totally getting out of control. Brooke moaned loudly as Lucas' hand traveled her back to settle on her butt. "Lucas please, make her sit down! You two are gonna make me have an accident."

"I am sit." Haley said drunkenly before dozing off once again.

Jake looked into the driving mirror and realized Brooke was trying to undress his friend. "Lucas, damn it! You two are not having sex on my backseat!"

"One, it's my car and two, we're not having sex, Jaley, relax…" Lucas played with Brooke's shirt buttons, hesitating in unfastening them.

The brunette leaned her face over his. "Tear 'em off _cowboy_…" She whispered seductively in his ear. She then started nipping on his neck softly giggling against his skin.

"We're home! C'mon, everybody out!" Jake took Haley on his shoulders and led her to the house. He didn't like the idea of leaving the two _animals_ alone for a few minutes but didn't really have a choice. And after all, the two were adults and so not his responsibility. "Where are your keys?"

Haley shrugged in answer; she clearly didn't know what he was talking about. She dozed off once again, and this time snored loudly.

"Fine, then I'll look for them alone…" Jake didn't feel too comfortable searching on the woman but didn't have a choice. He dive his hand into her jacket pocket and found a set of five keys. "Bingo!" After what seemed an eternity, he found the good front door key and opened the door. He placed Haley on the sofa and went back outside to take Brooke since Lucas didn't seem to do a good job.

When he arrived at the car, he heard muffled sounds and saw steam on the windows. He tapped on the body of the car and heard two screams. "Guys, this is Jake. Are you two presentable?"

"Of course we are, _Jakey_." Lucas said in a chuckle. Brooke giggled and French kissed him again. Jake opened the door and realized he was just in time… Had he taken more time with Haley, he'd probably found them having sex. Brooke had her shirt off and Lucas had his pants unzipped.

"Okay guys, that's enough for tonight." He took Brooke by the arm and elicited her from the car. "Let's go to bed Brooke. Lucas, you stay here." The blonde man stood up, watching his friend and new _girlfriend_ leave him. He took the last drop of his vodka flask. With Brooke, they had ended up finishing it.

"Why can't _Lucky Luke_ come with us?" Brooke made a face and turned to look at the man she had just made out with.

"Because…" Jake answered at a loss for words.

"Please? He could just… He told me he'd let me _ride his horse_ tonight… Please?" Jake wanted to vomit. Brooke's breath smelt like…vodka, Lucas' disgusting vodka…

"No, not tonight Brooke…"

"Why? I _like_ him…" She pouted and turned to look at the blonde man once again as they neared the front door. She waved at him and he waved back dazedly.

This woman…she was something crazy… entrancing…and Lucas was starting to like her...really.

-----

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 8

**An Affair of Ethics**

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill characters_

_A/N: Just so you guys know, the chapters are short on purpose. This way you get updates more quickly…well, usually you do. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys loved last chapter and found it so funny! And I hope you'll like this one as much… I'm not sure I did a good job… And don't forget to review again! Thanks!_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Humor, Romance _

-----

Chapter Eight

"Oh shit… what's with the damn phone?" Lucas groaned sitting down on the couch while keeping one hand on his forehead. Jake let out a small laugh and went to sit next to him. He looked at the cell's screen and his eyes widened when he saw Brooke's name on it. He turned to his friend and couldn't help but laugh at his pitiful face. He could tell he was in pain.

"Killer hangover?"

"No kidding…" Lucas replied dryly and whined again while trying to open his eyes. The luminosity of the room was hurting his poor eyes. "Why did you let me drink this much last night?"

"You were pretty fine until you secretly drank your flask of vodka, man." Jake patted his shoulder and gave him a glass of water with two pills of Tylenol.

"Did I do something stupid yesterday?" Jake gave him a confused look so Lucas explained: I've got lipstick on my collar…" Jake let out a sigh. So he didn't remember anything… Let's hope Brooke didn't either.

"Let me recall…" Jake rubbed his chin pondering if he should tell Lucas or not. Oh, what the hell… "You flirted shamelessly with a plastered Brooke, told her she could 'ride your horse', you called her your girlfriend I think, and then you told your brother you were in love with her." Jake raised his eyebrow while talking.

Lucas shook his head in denial. "Damn it…"

"Actually, there might be something positive about it: Brooke might not remember a thing about what happened and I'm sure Haley doesn't either. The two were even drunker than you were. So this little secret will stay between us."

"Oh thanks! To what do I owe this return of sympathy? Got lucky last night?" Lucas questioned him even if he already knew the truth by seeing the man's face.

"You wouldn't even guess how much…" Jake rolled his eyes sarcastically at his friend and put his head between his hands, sighing loudly. Lucas let out a chuckle and got up with difficulty. His head was pounding even more than when he was sitting.

"So tell me, how come you slept here? Lovers quarrel?"

"Well… okay, Peyton kicked me out because she was mad Idid let you flirt with your client…like I could have stopped it anyway…" He added in a grunt.

"You tried calling her this morning?"

Jake nodded a bit with a pout. "A thousand times already. She's ignoring my calls."

"You want me to try calling her? Not that I mind having you here…"

"Sure try." Jake placed his head against the couch back and sighed. Lucas nodded and took his phone which was settled on the coffee table. He flipped it open and dialed his bestfriend's number. "Peyton, it's me, Luke." Peyton didn't reply right away. She was too angry to greet him naturally like everything was fine. "Hey, are ya mad at me?"

"What the fuck do you want you stupid fucking dumbass! You just couldn't have a quiet and nice night with her WITHOUT touching her, uh? You had to flirt and do silly things after treating her like shit? Uh, c'mon, how could you be so careless? She's your client now, for god's sake! You need to stay concentrated on the case, not on her ass! Urg! Why do men always think with their dicks?" Peyton yelled into the phone so loud Lucas had to hold it away from his poor ear.

"So I guess you are mad… Look, we were both drunk and I don't even remember half of the things that happened last night." Lucas said in a small laugh.

"I just can't believe you! Can't you be serious for like one second?" She snapped again. Lucas rolled his eyes at Jake before answering:

"Sorry mom."

"That's it; I'm hanging up right now. And tell my husband to bring his ass back home immediately!"

"Fine, will do. Bye _bestfriend_." Lucas closed his phone smirking almost unconsciously and turned to his nervous friend. "She wants you home. Guess she missed the sex last night and needs it now by the sound of her voice. She was a bitch." Lucas stated as Jake rolled his eyes at him.

"Great, well, I guess I'll go then, I wouldn't want her to be any angrier. Thanks for letting me crash here and I'll see you at work on Monday if not before?"

"Sure."

"Don't do anything stupid until then…"

"Pff…" Lucas took a sip of his glass of water and then washed it quickly. "I need a shower." He said to himself but before he could leave for the bathroom, he heard his phone ringing once again. "Damn…" He took his phone and looked at the caller Id. "Shit! Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Brooke."

"I know… how are you today, Davis?" Lucas sat on a stool and smiled to himself.

"Uh… well…" She hesitated a bit so he decided it was time to apologize.

"Look, about yesterday, I'm sorry if I've been too far… you were just too sexy for my own good…" He flirted, knowing well it would make her mad. He couldn't help it. He loved to tease her.

"Listen Lucas, I'm not calling to hear you _shamelessly_ smooth talking to me. I need to see you ASAP. Could we meet today? It's really urgent." He could feel the urgency in her voice. She was obviously not fine and needed help.

"Okay, calm down and tell me what's wrong. You're not pregnant, are you?" He asked, now feeling more concerned.

She couldn't help but let out a dry laugh. "No, of course not." She took a breath and continued: "It's Rachel… she…uh, she hired a detective to follow me… he took pictures of us in uh… compromised situations. She threatens me to sell them to the press unless _you_ give her loads of money."

Lucas stood up angrily. "That bitch! I'm coming right now! Where are you?"

"At Haley's." She replied with an obvious tone.

"Okay. Don't do anything until I'm here!" Lucas shut off the phone and quickly ran to his bedroom to dress up. While pulling on his clothes, he called Peyton to inform her about the situation and she agreed to meet him at Haley's once Jake would be back.

-----

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 9

**An Affair of Ethics**

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill characters_

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm glad you liked last chapter. Also, I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. Here's more…_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Humor, Romance _

-----

Chapter Nine

Lucas arrived in front of Haley's big house and waited for a minute or two in is car. What was he going to do once he'll be in front of Brooke? Would it be better to pretend nothing had happened between them last night or deal with it now to get rid of the awkwardness? He sighed and shook his head. He really wasn't any good in relationships department. He noticed another car was parked in the drive way and was surprised to see Nathan was there. What the hell is brother was trying to do? And how was he even aware of Rachel's blackmail? Lucas stepped out of his car and pulled his hand on his forehead. His head was starting to pound again. He pulled on his sunglasses and sighed with pain.

Brooke appeared at the front door and waved at him. "Lucas! You took a hell out of time!" He joined her and smirked at her.

"Sorry, the traffic…" He kissed her cheek almost unconsciously and smiled at her shocked face. "Good morning to you too."

"Yeah, c'mon." She closed the door behind him and led him to the kitchen where she was taking her breakfast.

"What's my brother doing here?" He asked once he was sitting on a stool. Brooke kept her attention on her pancakes but answered still.

"Oh, he brought Haley breakfast. Can you believe he forgot to bring me something too, the jerk? No I understand why you're like that." This time she turned around, wearing a wicked smile on her lips.

"Like what?"

"Uh, you know? A jackass… It runs in the family, genes defect." She shrugged and couldn't help but laugh at the face he made. Him, a jackass?

"Very humoristic in the morning Davis…"

She rolled her eyes and replied almost immediately. "Yeah, you bring that side out of me…"

"So, uh, I told Peyton about Rachel's plan. She told me she'd meet me here." He stated, while keeping his eyes on her body. She was wearing tight pants and an almost transparent shirt and it made his mind go… crazy.

"Okay… uh, I made some coffee, you want some?" She asked nervously, noticing he was checking her out.

"Sure, can't work without my daily dose of caffeine. And since I hadn't had any yet…" He glared at her playfully, knowing well that if she hadn't phoned him, he would have had coffee.

"K." She gave him a cup and carefully poured coffee in it.

"So Haley and Nathan, uh?"

"Yeah, who would have guessed?" Both laughed a bit, trying to picture them together: the smart superstar and the unemployed loser…

"Not me or anyone who knows Nathan. I still can't believe it."

"Yeah I know… but he's nice with her and she needs it. I met her ex Chris Keller once and _oh my god_ he was horrible with her and everyone else actually. He's got that attitude; I wonder how she even lasted so long with him…"

"I heard some things about him, like how he treats his employees like shit and all…"

"Did you know he's using the third person to talk about himself? He's so self centered and thinks he's better than anyone else. It's crazy… I don't think I'll meet someone worse than him one day… I mean you've got some ego but…" It was a compliment. Well, it didn't really sound like it but it was one.

"See, I'm not so bad…"

"I guess you're not Lucas Scott…" Brooke took a sip of her coffee and smiled at the blonde man. He smiled back at her and turned around when he heard somebody's laughs.

Haley and Nathan entered the kitchen giggling like teenagers and only sobered when they saw how Brooke and especially Lucas were glaring at them.

"What? I'm not allowed to have fun in my own house?" Haley asked with a roll of eyes. She took Nathan's hand and led them to the fridge.

"I didn't say anything Haley." Brooke replied with a knowing smirk.

"No, but _your__ boyfriend's_ eyes are saying it all." She answered and started giggling again. Nathan also laughed a bit. Couldn't they just realize the sexual tension that was between them?

"Oh please, you're not gonna start again! He's not my boyfriend, okay?" Brooke glared at her and rolled her eyes exasperated.

"Right…" Nathan rolled his eyes at his brother who couldn't help but blush a bit. "So why are you here _Lucky Luke_?"

Lucas shook his head, sighing. "Shut up Nathan… I'm only here for business anyway. Rachel is trying to blackmail us."

"How?" Haley asked a bit concerned about Brooke's interests. She sat down next to her friend and took the brunette's hand in hers.

"She apparently hired a detective or something and he took pictures of Brooke and me, flirting."

"What does she want in exchange?" Nathan asked glancing at his brother with concern.

"Money."

"$500.000" Brooke cleared out and Lucas almost chocked in his coffee. She hadn't told him how much the red-haired wanted yet. And it was a big surprise. Sure he was wealthy but not to that extent.

"Like I have that money, seriously, couldn't she get any stupider?" He scoffed and Brooke looked at him bitterly, while nervously applying blueberry marmalade on her pancake.

"So, what is your plan Lucas?" Haley asked him simply.

"Well legally, she can't do that. This is pure blackmail and it's against the law."

"So?" Brooke asked expectantly and Lucas shrugged a bit before answering.

"Whether you call the police and I'm sure she'll make the press aware of our little PDA… and then I'm not sure it's a good publicity for you… they could portray you as the bitch who not only stole Rachel's clothes but also stole her lawyer by seducing him…"

"Or… what's the other solution?" Brooke winced a bit, afraid of what he was going to tell her.

"You renounce pressing charges against her and she does the same, like she suggested days ago. Meaning you get nothing: no acknowledgement for your work, no damages, nothing." He sympathetically placed a hand upon her and rubbed it softly. Brooke couldn't help but smile at the gesture. He could be so sweet sometimes...

"I guess I have no real choice…"

"That's it when you don't have any money, dear." Nathan wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind and kissed her forehead. Lucas glared at his brother who noticed it. Nathan pulled away from the brunette and lifted his arms in surrender. "Don't worry, I've got mine. No need to get all protective with me!"

"Shut up Nate. Brooke you need to know that whatever you decide to do, I'm behind you. What do you wanna do?" Lucas asked gently. Brooke took a breath and ran a hand through her hair. She was screwed…once again.

What was she supposed to do? Let Rachel win or fight once again with the risk of losing even more?

-----

Okay guys, that's all for today. Sorry if it sucks, I tried my best but I'm having a hard time writing lately...

Kiss, I'll try to update asap


End file.
